First Time
by FanFactor1996
Summary: Ash and Bianca enjoy their first time together in a Pokemon center. Rated M for lemon and language.


**This story is a one-shot lemon of MareShipping, which is the shipping between Ash and Bianca (Movie 5). **

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a lemon (I will take your criticism if you think its bad).**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for the following: Nudity and Sexual content. (You have been warned). Just so you know this is not Latias disguised as Bianca it is the real Bianca. **

**Read, Review and enjoy**_**.**_

* * *

At a Pokemon Center somewhere in the Kanto region Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum lays on a bed there exhausted because he had been walking for most of the day and was happy to lie down even for a moment.

There was someone else lying on the bed with Ash and that was Bianca Ash's girlfriend whom he had met in the Johto region city known as "Alto Mare" where Ash stopped two Team Rocket spies from using the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare "DMA" for short from abusing its power to take over Alto Mare and perhaps even the world.

Bianca was a rather attractive girl since the last time Ash saw each other she had become more alluring to Ash in many ways.

Bianca's breast have grown larger in the last 4 years, when he had first met her she was merely an A-cup size now her breast have expanded to two luscious looking D-cup breasts which Ash hasn't yet had the pleasure of seeing in their glory in the entire time she had began dating him.

Ash cuddling with Bianca on the bed looks down her back begins to rub her back which she begins purring liking her boyfriend giving her that kind of affection and Bianca knew Ash was getting a bit horny from all this, she could feel the stiffness and hardness of his cock she laying on.

"Ash I can feel your cock it's getting harder" Bianca says in a very alluring manner and Ash then blushes slightly being embarrassed by this and Bianca then goes up and kisses him on the lips and both of their eyes close as they begin a fierce lip lock.

Ash while lip locking with the beautiful girl moves his hand down her back and then places his hand on her skirt covered ass and squeeze it causing her to become surprised while lip locking with her boyfriend and the girl from Alto Mare blushes from this but continues to lip lock with Ash not minding him doing that.

Bianca then breaks the kiss and goes down to the bulge in Ash's pants and begins rubbing it up and down with her hand making Ash grunt in pleasure as his lover rubs his member.

Bianca then gets up and sits down on Ash's stomach and unbuckles Ash's jeans and pulls them down releasing his six inch penis and Bianca looks at the member for a moment admiring it and then grabs the cock with her hand and begins stroking it.

"Ugh! Ugh! Bianca babe! That f-feels great! Ugh!" Ash says enjoying his girlfriend stroking his cock with her extremely soft magical hands.

"And your cock is so stiff Ash" Bianca says in a sexy tone and Ash begins to pre-cum and Bianca licks it off causing Ash's grunts become more intense by each stroke "Ugh! Ugh! Oh! That feels…ugh!" Ash says thinking he is going to ejaculate any moment.

Bianca then stops stroking Ash's cock leaving him surprised "Bianca what are you doing? I was about to cum" Ash says asking why his girlfriend would stop doing that because of the pleasure it gave him.

Bianca then smirks and goes over and kisses her boyfriend on the lips and once again begins lip-locking with her boyfriend with extreme passion and rubs her ass which is covered by her panties against her boyfriend's still rock hard cock to try and keep it hard.

"It's our first time Ash I want to savor this and make it last" Bianca says answering Ash's question of why she stopped stroking his penis before he was able to climax and continues to lip lock with him while still rubbing her ass against his cock.

Bianca after another few minutes of lip locking with her boyfriend she sits up once again on her stomach and then takes off her shirt revealing her D-cup breasts contained within an extremely alluring black bra looking down at her boyfriend with lust and he gave her the same look.

Bianca then reaches behind and removes the bra releasing her D-cup breasts from the confinement of her bra and Ash looks at them with amazement and was excited to look at them evidence of her cock getting more stiffer then before and soon his heart began racing from the excitement of all of this.

"Your really horny Ash but I don't blame you it's the first time for both of us," Bianca says since really this is the first time the two have had sex with any one or each other.

Bianca then lies down and places her breasts in front of Ash's face and swings them against him and he then grabs hold of both of them and begins squeezing them and jiggling them around and Bianca begins to moan from this as Ash pleasures her.

Ash then decides to get rough with Bianca and tightly squeezes Bianca's breast and she screams in pain and Ash releases them and she covers them "Ash! Don't do that! That hurt!" Bianca says thinking her boyfriend squeezed her breast too hard.

"Oh sorry Bianca" Ash says apologizing to Bianca for squeezing too hard on her mounds and Bianca forgiving him and then lowers her chest down to Ash's mouth and he takes her left breast into his mouth while fondling the right one with less aggression then before as she continues to moan threw it all.

Bianca felt she was getting wet inside of her panties from all the pleasure "Ugh! Ugh! Ash that feels…oh Arceus! Ugh! Ugh!" Bianca says feeling and enjoying the pleasure which is going threw her body as her boyfriend sucks on her breasts.

"Ash let's finish what I started" Bianca says and Ash immediately releases her breasts and Bianca gets into a 69 position with Ash with her face in front of his huge cock and her black panties with her skirt pushed in front of his face and Ash could tell she has been turned on by this whole thing by the way it was wet.

Ash then pulls out Bianca's skirt so it won't get in the way and begins rubbing her nice sized ass and then spanks it earning a grunt from Bianca but it was a grunt of pleasure not from pain as she smiled when he did that and she begins licking Ash's cock up and down in a smooth and slow rhythm sending waves of pleasure threw Ash once again but much more greater then the last time.

Ash then stretches her panties across and begins looking her pussy causing Bianca to moan like Ash "Oh Ash! That feels so good! Fuck!" Bianca says trying to keep her head in the game as she continues to lick Ash's cock and Ash begins to pre-cum once again and Bianca then laps it up and swallows it.

"Oh Fuck! Bianca that feels…ugh!" Ash says speechless with all the pleasure from what him and his love were doing.

"Your going to like this even more baby" Bianca says and the wraps his cock around her soft tits and begins moving them up and down his cock as she begins to give her boyfriend a titty fuck.

"Hm! Ugh! Bianca that feels so good!" Ash says loving the feeling of his girlfriend's breasts wrapped around his member being squeezed between his lover's breasts while they move up and down giving much pleasure.

Ash on the other side thrusts his tongue directly into Bianca's vaginal wall and begins twirling it around inside of her tight walls sending shock waves of pleasure threw Bianca's entire body and Bianca moans even harder from this.

"Ash this feels so good!" Bianca says loving the pleasure the two are giving to each other "Yeah it sure does Bianca!" Ash says agreeing with his sexy lover on the matter.

Bianca places the head of Ash's penis into her mouth and begins sucking on the cock and thrusting her tits up and down with his in a fast and wonderful rhythm and Ash could feel his climax coming soon as did Bianca.

"Bianca! I'm going to cum!" Ash says feeling his climax coming up.

"I'm about to cum too Ash baby!" Bianca says feeling her climax coming up as well and they're climaxes commence at the same time with Ash his cock twitches and then shoots out a string of cum on to Bianca's breasts and then another one goes on to her face and tongue, then a third one gets into her hair and a final one gets on her back.

Bianca then climaxes on Ash's side and she then squirts her cum on to Ash's face and after at least 15 seconds of squirting it stops and the two are left to pant after their simultaneous climaxes.

"Oh Ash that was amazing" Bianca says and then removes the cum from her breasts, face and hair and puts it in her mouth and swirls the white fluid in her mouth savoring the salty taste in her mouth and then swallows it while Ash does the same with Bianca's own cum.

2qa

"Now we have some real fun," Bianca says and Ash gets what she is saying and then swiftly pulls off her lovers black panties leaving her completely naked on top of him and Ash begins to take off his own clothes and drop them on to the floor making a pile of the their clothes on the ground.

Now Ash was completely naked as was his alluring lover and then Ash lies down on the bed and holds his cock up forward and Bianca then climbs up on to the bed and then lowers herself down on to Ash's cock and soon Bianca's vagina is penetrated by Ash's hard six inch penis and she grunts in both pain and pleasure but knowing it will be worth continues until Ash's cock is completely inside of her.

"Ugh...Bianca your pussy is so tight!" Ash says feeling while his lover's vagina was tight it was moist and flexible and even and while it was Ash's first time it felt great and he knew it was only a matter of time before he climaxes a second time.

Bianca was so far enjoying the sensation but it hurt a bit being her first time but she wanted to make it a wonderful first time for her and her lover.

Ash continues to thrust in and out of Bianca's pussy and the two continued to moan from the pleasure and for Bianca there was more pleasure then pain for her as she was enjoying this as much as Ash was and she could feel another climax coming.

"Ash I'm going to cum again soon!" Bianca says, "I'll make it happen sooner" Ash says and begins thrusting in and out of her even faster then before and Bianca soon begins grunting from the pain and pleasure of it all "Ash this feels so good!" Bianca says gripping on to Ash's back.

"Bianca I'm going to cum! I can feel it coming!" Ash says "I about to cum too Ash! I can feel it too!" Bianca says and then they're orgasms come at the same time inside of each other with feeling his cum go inside of Bianca while her cum sprays all over his cock and the two collapse on each other from all of that.

"Ash I love you" Bianca says having said this to him before but this was the first time she had said it after they have sex and then kisses him on the lips "So do I Bianca" Ash says rubbing her back and Bianca then gets off him and licks the cum off of his cock which came from both of them and swallows.

"Bianca let's not do anything else right now I'm kind of tired after all of that" Ash says spent after doing all of that "Yeah me too" Bianca says agreeing with Ash and then gets back on top of him to cuddle with him like the way they started.

* * *

**The end.**

**Okay I think I did a pretty good job for my for lemon but I want to hear what you think about it so press the button on the bottom of the screen and review my story if you have anything to say.**

**If you have any requests for any other lemons for Pokemon or suggestions please feel free to ask.**


End file.
